Beginning to End
by Redenzione
Summary: Scott Hoegar asked me out


_**Beginning to End

* * *

**_

"Scott Hoegar asked you out?"

Leslie smiled nervously and hopped down from the last branch of the old fortress of Terabithia, she avoided her best friend's incredulous gaze and walked right past him, "yep, to the dance, you know, the one on Friday."

Jess did know it, and he wasn't planning on going. Dancing was not his thing. Getting dressed up was not his thing. Asking girls out was not his thing.

He just hadn't expected dances, dressing up and…boys to be Leslie's thing.

He swallowed and looked at her while they walked back through the thick trees of the kingdom that was as always being carefully guarded by a few of the tree-top province warriors. She hadn't looked at him and it worried him slightly, so he stopped and walked back to the fortress ignoring Leslie's small hum of surprise.

"Jess?"

He ignored her stubbornly and continued walking back to the fortress. He walked up to his rope and climbed his way up and up till he got to the first level.

"Jess? Jess!"

Leslie had turned around and had run back to find him, she started climbing up the branches to reach him.

He noticed her doing this and clenched a fist, before climbing higher, up to the tower where Leslie had first introduced him to the history of Terabithia; there wasn't enough room up there for the two of them now that they were both sixteen.

Jess now towered over her he was also broader and seemed to like his weights. Leslie, although still thin (beanpole as Janice like to call her.) Had filled out, she had shape to her body which a lot of guys at their high school seemed to like looking at much to her friends everlasting frustration.

Jess looked down at her, she was still blonde and her hair was still short, she was pretty, very pretty, he had known this from the first moment he had seen her, all those years ago in Mrs Myers classroom, although back then he hadn't really cared, neither had Scott Hoegar, or so he thought.

"What did you say?"

Leslie jerked her face up, she gave him a mysterious look, "why, it's not like you want to ask Scott Hoegar to the dance."

Jess let out a hiss and roughly ran a hand through his messy mop of brown hair. "I can't believe he asked you." Leslie looked hurt and he noticed this, "no! No, no, no I didn't mean it like that, I mean he's such a jerk and if he thinks you would even think about him in, in," he struggled for words, "that way, then he a total idiot."

Leslie closed her eyes, "he's not a….total idi-"

"What!" Jess slipped as he tried to put his foot up on the rigging, Leslie blushed pink and looked up at the incredulous Jess, he planted his two feet firmly, "what the hell is that supposed to mean, he's done nothing but treat you, you and me and all of us like dirt."

"He hasn't been all that mean to me…" Leslie started but was cut off by Jess jumping down and landing right in front of her. Leslie let out a gasp and quickly tried to help him up but he batted her hand away, "of course he hasn't been all that mean to you." He turned away and started climbing down.

Leslie started climbing down with him she landing a few seconds after him and grabbed his arm, "what did you mean by that?" Again Jess wrenched his arm away and he kicked out at a Squogre to which Leslie gave him an annoyed look.

He growled as she reached down to pat it and walked away. He had only walked a few steps when Leslie threw something at him, it was a pinecone. He wished it was a grenade so he could blow up the Squogre. "What did you mean?"

"He want's to screw you! That's all he want's, do you honestly expect him to treat you like you deserve? To him all you are is a body that he can use whenever he wants."

There was silence as he crushed the pinecone in his hand, he looked up and was shocked, Leslie was right in front of him and he hadn't even heard her move. "So basically what you're saying is, that no guy will ever like me for just being me, I'm just a body?"

"Leslie, no." Jess reached out a hand but this time it was Leslie who batted it away, she gave him a fierce glance and started to run back to the rope.

Jess heaved a breathe and turned to see her blonde hair flying around a corner. "Leslie!" He started to run after her, she used to be faster than him, but over time he had just barely been able to beat her consistently though he had to admit sometimes he could not catch her, especially like now, when she was determined to not be caught.

He almost had her at the rope but she managed to slip through his fingers and over the water. A few years ago Jess had noticed that around the top of the rope was fraying so he and his dad had taken the rope and made in a strong metal chain, just to make sure nobody got hurt, (as May Belle and her little friends had a penchant for following the two of them). He had also added a small round seat for them to sit on as the knot in the chain was really rather uncomfortable.

He almost slipped in his haste to get off the rope; he gave P.T a small rub on the head as he came to meet them at the rope before running after his friend. He slowly caught up to her and yelled out her name, she ignored him and kept running, urging Jess to push himself harder to catch up to her.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist they were just at the end of the road they normally walked down, he pushed her against that tree, he remembered gently touching her hand when they were twelve, they had just started their journey to becoming friends, touching her then hadn't been much of a shock to the system as it had now, but then they were twelve, and now they were sixteen.

He pushed her back against a tree, she gasped as her back hit the tree a little bit harshly she looked up anger in her eyes but stopped, she drew in a breathe.

Jess shouldn't be looking at her like her was, nor should his body be this close to her, it wasn't what best friends did, his hands were fists at her head, she saw them at the corner of her eyes clenching and unclenching into fists and he jerked his fingers and took in a breathe

He was still staring at her with those intense eyes of his, she knew he was good at staring, the amounts of time she had seem him staring at Miss Edmunds like this.

She swallowed and noticed that his eyes had darkened and she realised what was going on, she noticed that his forearms her now resting against the tree and his whole body was up against hers, his eyes were passionate and beyond intense they were almost enraged.

"Jess, we shouldn't we-we-we. I-I mean,"

His eyes crinkled a little as his expression turned tender, Leslie was normally a very confident person, and never had he heard her stutter, in some manly egotistical way he felt rather proud.

"…We are friends, best friends, you are my best friend. I don't want to."

Leslie, I don't want to just be you're best friend. You're my best friend, and I want you to be more than that."

Leslie looked up at him in complete shock, with that said, he leaned in and kissed her. Leslie just stood there their eyes were both open, as he kissed her.

The were in an awkward position as Jess was now taller than her, barely removing his lips from hers he moved his body and moved an arm around her thin waist, he pulled her body to his and moved his other hand to her neck and continued kissing her, gently he ran a hand up and down her neck before taking one of her hands and moving it to his back.

Leslie just continued standing there in shock letting herself see Jess kissing her.

Slowly with the gentleness of his kisses the slowly rubbing on her back and neck she closed her eyes and started to kiss him back, Jess smiled and closed his eyes well, he nipped at her bottom lip and tugged it a little to make Leslie open her mouth.

She opened it and hesitantly Jess moved his tongue to meet hers. It was slow and full of longing, Jess kept his hands on her neck and waist afraid of what she would do if he did start moving him, and it was all Leslie could do not to tremble at his gentleness.

The pulled apart and rested foreheads together, Jess grinned as Leslie blushed, "does this mean you're taking me to the dance?" Jess wrinkled his nose at her as she laughed, "fine I guess I'll have to say yes to Mr Hoegar's offer, I wonder what colour he would prefer…"

Jess grabbed her around the waist as she giggled and kissed the back of her neck. "Yellow, you'd look good in yellow, and yes."

Leslie smiled, "good. Now I can tell Scott that yeah you are taking me to the dance."

She broke out of his arms and started running. Jess frowned for a moment, Leslie giggled around the corner and it clicked.

_Scott Hoegar had never asked her to the dance._

_

* * *

_

Yes I do realise that it has been ages since I updated any of my stories and I don't have any explanation except for extreme writers block, but I am trying. Seriously I promise I will not leave anything unfinished.

Bridge to Terabithia was a movie I saw, and instantly fell in love with. I know there is a book, I have yet to read it and I'm sure it is brilliant and I will read it but this is more from the movie so I apologise to any die-hard fans if some of the names are spelt wrong.

Obviously I took some liberties, (i.e Leslie is not dead) but anyway I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
